herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Fantastic (2015 reboot)
Reed Richards (also known as: Mr Fantastic) is a member and the leader of the Fantastic Four with the ability to stretch his entire anatomy to any extent and in any way, shape or form. He is the main protagonist of the 2015 superhero reboot movie Fantastic Four. He is portrayed by actor Miles Teller. Biography Early life Born in New York, Reed lived with his mother and step father who never understood his incredible intelligence. One day in school Reed told his class and teacher about wanting to be the first person to teleport only for his teacher to shut him down. Sometime later Reed stole parts from a salvage yard that happened to belong to his fellow classmate Ben Grimm. Grimm allowed Reed to use his materials and the two teleport a toy car away while blacking out half of the neighborhood and, where the car had once been, was sand from where it had been sent off to. Fantastic Four (2015) Seven years later, an adult Reed and Ben at a High School science fair showed the judges their redefined teleporter. Also in attendance were Dr. Franklin Storm and adopted daughter Sue. Turning on the machine and using a child's plane the teleporter brought back the plane but also destroyed the school's basketball hoop. Dr. Storm revealed to Reed and Ben that their machine had been sending the objects to another dimension. Storm recruited Reed to the Baxter Institute, a think tank for talented young prodigies. Soon after Reed met Victor von Doom the man who started the project and Sue's younger brother, Johnny. Together the group finally built a Quantum Gate and successfully teleported a chimp. However scientist Dr. Harvey Allen told them that NASA would take over and that they would not be going on the excursion. After getting intoxicated with Johnny and Victor, they decided to take the Quantum Gate and go to the dimension themselves. Reed contacted Ben not wanting to do this without him and the four successfully teleported to the dimension. As Victor touched the green energy of the planet it started to become unstable. Reed, Johnny and Ben escaped with the help of Sue while Victor was seemingly killed. While returning, the four were affected on a molecular level with Reed gaining the ability to stretch his limbs. Waking up in government custody, Reed escaped his restraints and located Ben who has been turned into a rock like creature. Reed promised Ben that he would fix him and escaped the facility and for one year worked on trying to rebuild another Quantum Gate so he could cure Ben and the others, in this time Reed built a suit to help keep his body together. The Military located Reed with Sue's help and sent in Ben who captured him and brought him back. On the way back Reed tried to apologize and ensured Ben he would fix him but Ben refused to listen to him. Sue confronted Reed and asked him to help them rebuild the Quantum Gate so they could fix themselves. Reed agreed and easily fixed the machine. Dr. Allen sent a team in, discovering Victor who somehow survived. The team brought him back only for Victor to claim that he wanted to go back to the other dimension and killed Dr. Allen and Dr. Storm in the process. Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny follow him. The team faced off against him but Doom proved too powerful and easily outclassed the group and disabled Reed suit. However Reed managed to pull himself back together and told the others that to stop Victor they must work together. Working in tangent the team defeated Victor by knocking him into the energy link between the dimensions killing him and saving the Earth in the process. Later, the team demanded the government to give them a facility to continue their scientific endeavors and decided to work as a team with the ultimate goal of using their powers to help others. Relationships * Johnny Storm - Teammate. * Susan Storm - Teammate and love interest. * Ben Grimm - Teammate and best friend. * Victor von Doom - Ally turned enemy. Trivia * Before Miles Teller was cast, Kit Harington, Anton Yelchin, Richard Madden and Jack O'Connell auditioned for the role. * This was the first time that an American actor will portray Reed Richards. Alex Hyde-White and Ioan Gruffudd who portray Reed are British. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Titular Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Global Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Hero Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Inventors Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Theatrical Heroes